Just Doing A Favor
by naya-is-my-homegirl
Summary: Santana comes home to a not so pleasant surprise awaiting her arrival. How will Brittany explain herself this time?


"Hey babe I'm home."

"Hey."

Santana throws her keys and jacket on the couch when some movement in the corner of the room catches her eye.

"BRITTANY!"

"Santana?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

Santana points at the ball of fur that is currently enjoying gnawing on one of, what used to be, Brittany's work out socks.

"Wha- oh that."

"YES THAT, WHAT IS IT!?"

"He's a puppy."

"I KNOW IT'S A PUPPY BRITTANY BUT WHAT IS IT DOING IN OUR HOUSE?!"

"Can you lower your voice please, and you asked what it was not what it was doing here, geez."

"Brittany. Susan-"

"I'm sorry okay, but don't worry we're not keeping him."

"Damn right we're not keeping it."

"Kate asked me to take care of him while her and Rick went on their vacation and I said yes."

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Right now?"

"Britt why would you do this you know I don't like animals! I tolerated your anti-christ cats for years and I'm not doing this. We're gonna take the thing back to their house. We can let it out every couple days and fill it's food bowl and all that crap, but I am not dealing with it in my home. Kay?"

Brittany internally rolls her eyes. Usually she found Santana's antics amusing, but every once in while they were just completely ridiculous.

"First of all, this is OUR house. Secondly, he is not a "thing" his name is Bandit. Thirdly, you loved Tubs and Charity and you can deny it all you want but we both know it's true. Lastly, I'm not going to let him sit in an empty house all by himself for two weeks, not happening."

"TWO WEEKS!?"

"Two weeks won't kill you."

"Brittany I won't have it in my house anymore get it out."

"Fine. Then I guess you can go without sleeping in MY bed for two weeks also."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Neither is letting this poor innocent creature be all by himself for so long."

Brittany's big heart is probably Santana's favorite thing about her, but right now she would much rather be married to coach Sylvester than have to put up with that thing for fourteen whole days.

"Santana look at him."

"No."

"San just wook at his cute wittle face."

"Brittany, stop it."

"Santana I just want to wuv you, pwease wet me wuv you."

"Stop."

"San."

Santana is set on standing her ground, but then she sees the infamous puppy dog face Brittany's pulling and knows she's climbing an uphill battle.

Brittany knows that Santana can't resist her puppy dog face. I mean she is holding a puppy while she's doing it there's no way she's not gonna win this.

"UGH can't you let me win just one time!"

"YAY! High five Bandit you get to stay!"

"If that thing goes into my bedroom it's done you got that."

While adding wine to the grocery list, in big bold underlined letters, Santana pours herself a glass. This was going to be a long two weeks.

"We're going to have so much fun! We're gonna watch doggie movies, and eat popcorn. Wait, San can dogs have popcorn?"

"What?"

"Never-mind I'll google it. We're gonna start with Lady and the Tramp, then Marley and Me, and then All Dogs Go to Heaven. I think we'll skip some parts of those last two cause we don't want to emotionally scar you now do we."

"When they get back Kate and Rick owe me be time."

"Oh come on."

"I'm taking that message chair of their's that I've always wanted."

"Really Santana?"

"Yes really! If I have to deal with that thing for two weeks they owe me a hell of lot of relaxation time afterwards."

"Stop calling him a thing he doesn't like it."

"You do realize his name is Bandit right, they might as well have named him "I'll steal and chew up all your favorite stilettos just for fun" I mean seriously."

"Awe you said his and him, you do have a heart!"

"Shut up."

Santana holds back a smile. I guess two weeks with that thing won't be so bad. Plus Brittany always makes sure to reward her whenever she caves, and trust me those make loosing ANY battle totally worth it.

"You are so whipped."

"Tree-hugger."

Brittany grins. The biggest fight she's had with her wife in the past six months has been over dog-sitting, they really are soul-mates.

"I love you."

"Yeah and you're lucky I love you too."

"I know."

**Authors Note: So I have this headcanon that Brittany would frequently bring home random animals and Santana would want no part of it, but always caved in anyways. That's how this came about. This is only my second fic and I would really appreciate a review, criticism is welcome!**


End file.
